Mal: Heartless edition
by alexrusso89
Summary: An Alternate telling of Descendants 3 instead of being turned into an old lady Audrey banished Mal away from all her friends, however she finds an old ally of her Mother's Pete and with his help Mal will fight to save everything she loves
1. Chapter 1

CRACK!

RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~

It is the sound of thunder that startle her. Her eyes snap open and the dim remains of a headache fade from her skull. Did She doze off? She doesn't remember being tired. The trip from Auradon to Twilight Town hadn't been a long one. She reaches up to rub her eyes.

The Tram car continues to rattle along, and the brief glimpse of day vanishes as they race back around a corner and into the tunnel.

Mal always loved Twilight Town. Maybe it was cause of the stories, it could be the town itself. Or maybe it was cause of Roxas. Either way Twilight town was always a happy for her.

The tram reaches the station just south of Scrooge's Grand Bistro, and Mal steps off and mixes with the people on the platform.

Everything stops.

Everything.

Mal looks up and around. All the people, even the clouds above are frozen in standstill. Nothing moves and nothing makes a sound.

Except, that isn't quite true. Across from her, mixed within the throng of frozen people, crackles a pillar of blue flame.

What the hell is that? What's happening? Mal takes a step away, and the flames grow. As her panic rises, the fire twists itself into a humanoid form.

A rush of heat spreads over Mal's face, as flames burst out, arch and flourish.

"You will be mine once more" The words pulse through her like a heartbeat and a warmth spreads through her chest. She lets out the breath she's been holding, and settles. She regards the figure with calm eyes. The corners of her mouth twitch upward.

In a single, brief moment, the flames break to reveal a clear image of Hades. The grin he wears is wide and sinister; the smile of a maniac. His eyes are bright gold and wild.

" And there is nothing wonderboy can do" Then Hades is gone. Mal shakes her head " What he hell was that dad?."

BOOM!

An explosion rocked a skyscraper standing proudly, splitting the structure within seconds. Terrified screams echoed throughout the area as the building's top half crashes down on the road, killing those who are unfortunate enough to be trapped inside it or underneath it. At the same time the lower half of the skyscraper collapses to the ground within seconds, killing everyone inside, and onto the pride march below.

The City soon dissolves into chaos, with people fleeing on either foot or their vehicles from the doomed skyscraper, all of them still in shock on what had just happened. Police sirens echoed throughout the area as law enforcers and rescue workers rushed into what has left of the skyscraper, only for a ball of purple energy to crash against the parked emergency response vehicles once both policemen and rescue workers had flocked the skyscraper's ruins.

Mal stared in confusion as people ran past her knocking her down. Nobodies were attacking, Mal looked shocked. Suddenly Heartless appeared attacking the Nobodies

" Come on Girly " a voice said as a hand grabbed Mal and pulled her into a dark portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete's shack has seen better days. It isn't that it is poorly designed, or collapsing on itself. It just looks tired, like an elder who has seen too much and just wants to shut their eyes and sleep forever.

It's an old, two story domicile. But its wooden walls are patchy with white, and something like mold clings to the shutters. The windows are dusty, but not filthy, and the front door's forest green paint chips away with a Heartless insignia painted on it. Sandwiched, as it is, between two larger buildings, the place seems abandoned, but a faint light from inside indicates someone is home.

The front door opens. After a short walk down a flight of stairs until they reached a lock that required a palm print, "New security system", Pete said, impressed The machine scanned his print and the door opened, revealing a darkened room with a small table in the middle. The lights flicked on, "Welcome to the Heartless base", Pete stated.

"Not bad", Mal admired the base, "I see you've upgraded this shack quite a bit".

To the side is a small room with a torn-up couch, and broken chair in the corner. A rug is draped across the floor, but its edges are so frayed Mal can't tell if the thing was meant to be bigger.

"Looks like a dump," Mal mumbles.

"Yea im still doing upgrades," Pete replies.

" Oh no " Mal quickly replies " Thats not what i...im sorry" Mal says looking down.

" Your a lot different to your mother kid " Pete says " Why are you out here anyway?" He asks.

"A girl named Audrey has my mother's staff and banished me here " Mal replied.

Mal follows Pete into another room. Theres an elaborate sketch of a man and what appears to be landscape behind him. Only, the landscape is more of a hellscape. A broken city in the distance.

Mal takes a step back. "Relax. It's just a painting."

"Its called Vigo the carpathian ,'" Pete says, as casually as if discussing the weather.

"Why?" Mal asks, brows furrowing.

Pete grins, reaches out and ruffles her hair. "Because," he says,

"He was a villain of the Ghostbusters i dont why hes named that"

Mal sighs

" Ok" Pete says

" Ok what?" Mal asks

" Im going to help you " Pete says

Mal's eyes brighten. "Really?"

"Really," Pete replies.

Mal, still grinning, turns to Pete, "Let's fuck wit those fools."

Pete doesn't disagree.


End file.
